


Killer/F!Reader: Trust

by Chibitami



Series: Requested Scenario Collection [11]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Comfort No Hurt, F/M, Face Reveal, First Kiss, Fluff, POV Third Person, Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22728658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibitami/pseuds/Chibitami
Summary: thenotsofantasticlifestory on Tumblr asked for a scenario where Killer takes off his mask in front of his fem!s/o for the first time, which leads to their first kiss!
Relationships: Killer (One Piece)/Reader
Series: Requested Scenario Collection [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1577755
Comments: 1
Kudos: 60





	Killer/F!Reader: Trust

Killer was pacing back and forth in his room on the ship as he waited for the sound of his s/o’s footsteps by the door. At times like these, he was glad that he had his own quarters (sometimes it pays to be a first mate) so that he would be able to do this with some privacy. He heard a knock come from the door, followed by a familiar voice. “It’s me!” **  
**

Killer took a deep breath and opened the door to let in his s/o. She had a small, curious smile on her face as she wrapped their arms around him. Killer went to close the door, and his s/o sat down on his bed. “Sooo,” she drawled, “You said you wanted to talk to me after dinner?” 

Once the door was closed, Killer turned around to face ____ and leaned against the door. “I wanted to show you something.” His s/o raised an eyebrow, and he took a few steps forward as he continued. He hadn’t had this conversation with anyone else aside from Kid, and he still didn’t quite know how to do this. He sat down on the bed next to her. “I wanted to show you how much I--” He cut himself off as he was just about to say he loved her; he’d said it before, one late night while she was passed out drunk after a party Kid had thrown. He’d been trying to find out when he should actually tell her, but he didn’t want to have too many overwhelming and intimate conversations at once. “How much I trust you.”

____ shifted their weight and smirked as they playfully leaned against them. “Awww, aren’t you a sweetie,” she cooed. “Well, show me then!”

Killer hesitated for a moment as he stared at them; there was no going back now. He gently laced his fingers with hers before taking her hand and gently guiding it to his face. ____ smiled and stroked the side of his mask, and when she saw Killer’s other hand move to take it off her eyes widened. She stared in shock as Killer slowly removed his mask and placed it in his lap. 

He nervously ran a hand through his mane of yellow hair. “What...what do you think?” 

____ was silent for a few seconds, and then gently reached to touch him. She hesitated for a moment and pulled her hand back. “Is it okay if I…” 

Killer nodded wordlessly, and she leaned forward to cup his cheek. He stiffened at the new sensation, not sure how to react as she took in his appearance. “Wow,” she breathed. “You’re gorgeous.” Killer felt his cheeks warm; he didn’t know what kind of reaction he was expecting from her, but certainly not...that. She gently rubbed her right thumb back and forth against his cheek, surprised at how soft it felt. Killer’s body was many things, but “soft” wasn’t one of them; as she held his other hand, she couldn’t help but notice the contrast between the callouses on his fingers and how velvety his cheek felt by comparison. 

Killer smiled warmly. “Thank you,” he replied quietly. “You’re…” He trailed off as he gazed at her. “You’re the most beautiful woman I’ve ever met.”

He let go of her left hand and reached up to cup her chin similar to the way she had held his cheek. She really was beautiful; he was thankful that his mask always hid the stars in his eyes whenever he watched her from afar while on the ship, looking so carefree and graceful without even trying. He leaned closer to her until their lips were barely inches away from each other, and he could feel her breathing gently. He tilted her chin slightly upwards and closed his eyes as they kissed for the first time.

____ felt warm and comfortably lightheaded, and as Killer tasted the faintest trace of red wine from her lips she had a feeling she knew what (or rather, who) was the cause. She was still holding his cheek with one hand, and she moved it forward to run it through his hair while she leaned into the kiss. If this was what it was like to have Killer’s trust, she was glad to be his lover and confidant.


End file.
